xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor UK (Series 1)
Series 1 of UK TV talent show The X Factor was broadcast from 4 September to 11 December 2004. It was won by Steve Brookstein, who went on to have some chart success, with runners-up G4 achieving two platinum albums before splitting up in mid 2007. Simon Cowell was the winning mentor. Although Brookstein won the series, his mentor Simon Cowell later admitted that G4 (mentored by fellow judge and rival Louis Walsh) were the real winners of the show.The X Factor - News - Cowell: G4 'won' first 'X Factor' - Digital Spy Brookstein and Cowell reportedly fell out over Cowell's insistence that he record covers versions, rather than self-penned material, leading to him being dropped from Sony BMG, and his name being little-mentioned in subsequent series of the show. Format :See the main X Factor (UK) article for a general description of the show's format. Prior to the audtion phase, advertisements appeared on ITV, in newspapers, and trade magazines, promising that the new show would encourage groups, and while the emphasis was on singing, would welcome those who played instruments and wrote their own songs. Thus the show would differetiate itself from its predecessor, Pop Idol. After the initial auditions, each judge was randomly allocated a category: Simon Cowell was assigned solo Over-25s, Louis Walsh got the Groups and Sharon Osbourne the solo 16–24s. Each judge then chose twelve acts from their category to go through to round two — boot camp. After boot camp, each judge selected five acts to progress to round three — "judges' homes". In this round, the 15 acts (five for each judge) went to the "homes" of their respective judges, where they were interviewed and performed again. Each judge then chose three acts to go through to the finals (making a total of nine finalists, unlike later series, which would feature twelve). The finals consisted of two live shows each Saturday evening. For the first five weeks each act performed once in the first show, after which the public voted for the act that they wanted to remain in the show. In the later results show, the two acts with the fewest votes were revealed. These two acts then had to sing again before the three judges decided who was eliminated. The format changed in the sixth week: each act performed twice in the first show (with the judges offering their opinions after the second songs), and reprised one of their songs in the results show. The act with the fewest public votes was eliminated at the end of the second show, with the judges no longer having a say in who left. Finalists The following artists made it to the live shows. Ages are as of the date of the show (2004). Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Eliminated Notes: 2 To Go was made up of Peter Jones (24), Emma Paine (23), G4 of Mathew Stiff (24), Jonathan Ansell (22), Michael Christie (23), Ben Thapa (22)), Voices With Soul of Grace, Hildia, and Corene Campbell. Results table Contestants' colour key: : : : : Live show details 23 October 2004 ;Judges' votes to eliminate *'Sharon Osbourne': Voices With Soul *'Louis Walsh': Roberta Howett *'Simon Cowell': Roberta Howett 30 October 2004 ;Judges' votes to eliminate : *'Louis Walsh': Verity Keays *'Simon Cowell': 2 to Go *'Sharon Osbourne': Verity Keays 6 November 2004 ;Judges' votes to eliminate : *'Louis Walsh': 2 to Go *'Sharon Osbourne': 2 to Go *'Simon Cowell': No vote required 13 November 2004 ;Judges' votes to eliminate : *'Louis Walsh': Voices With Soul *'Simon Cowell': G4 *'Sharon Osbourne': Voices With Soul 20 November 2004 ;Judges' votes to eliminate : *'Sharon Osbourne': Refused to vote as she had two of her acts in the bottom two *'Louis Walsh': Cassie Compton *'Simon Cowell': Cassie Compton 27 November 2004 * This week, there was no bottom two; the act that received the fewest public votes was automatically eliminated. Each act also performed twice, with voting open after all acts performed once. 4 December 2004 Live final: 11 December 2004 Category:Series